ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City
The ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City is a mobile suit from the second season of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Akihiro Altland. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the Barbatos, the Gusion Rebake had severe damage through repeated battles, so it was upgraded into a new form by Teiwaz. The process utilized the recently acquired mechanical data from the Calamity War era, restoring the suit's original performance, and combined it with equipment feedback based on Akihiro's combat records.High Grade Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City model kit manual'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World 2' Book As a result, the Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City is a hybrid of old and new. Its exterior and equipment are all brand new, but it retains the basic structure and functionalities of its predecessor such as the sub-arms, the high sensitivity sensor in the head, and alternate head modes.Gundam.Info English Profile The revision of the suit's equipment also improved the transfer rate of the huge energy generated by its two Ahab reactors. New weapons added included those that are more specialized for close combat, as Akihiro had requested for enhanced close combat capabilities. The suit’s handheld armaments change according to needs, allowing it to flexibly adapt to close or ranged combat. With its capabilities in both ranged and close combat, as well as the usefulness of the sub-arms, the suit can be used in a wider range of tactics than other mobile suits. Armaments ;*Scissor-Variable Rear Armor :The large rear waist armor can be removed and used as a shield, or transform into a scissors-like melee weapon that can be used to crush enemy mobile suits. The scissor form fully utilized the maximum output of the suit’s Ahab Reactors. ;*Knuckle Guard :Stored in the forearm armor, it is attached to the wrist via a ring part. When in use, the knuckle guard slides outward from below the hand, rotates, and mounts on the back of the hand. Besides serving as small shields, the pair of knuckle guards can also be used offensively, and excels particularly in extreme close range combat where the enemy is caught by the Gundam's Sub-arms. ;*Rocket Gun :Stored inside the forearm armor, it only has a single rocket and doesn't deal much damage to mobile suits. To use the rocket gun, the knuckle guard must be fitted onto the back of the hand. The barrel of the gun extends when in use, and gas is vented from the rear when firing the rocket. ;*120mm Long Range Rifle :Carried over from the Gusion Rebake, it is a modified, long range version of the Graze's 120mm rifle. Thanks to the longer barrel and the added scope, its long range accuracy has been greatly improved. Up to four rifles can be used simultaneously thanks to the sub-arms.Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans episode 28 ;*Gusion Rebake Halberd :Carried over from the Gusion Rebake, it is a battle axe with an extendable handle. With the handle fully extended, it has higher attack power when swung as well as a broader effective range. By retracting the handle, it serves as a short axe for close combat at shorter range or as a throwing weapon. ;*Smoothbore Gun :Previously used by the Gusion Rebake, it is a 300mm caliber gun with a 60mm machine-gun at the bottom, though its emphasis was placed on power rather than accuracy. Gusion Rebake Full City wielded a pair of these during its battle with Hashmal‎‎.Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans episode 36 ;*Railgun :A weapon that comes with the Long Range Flight Backpack Unit, it can fire while attached to the unit or detached and handheld by the Gusion Rebake Full CityGundam Iron-Blooded Orphans episode 40Japanese Wiki, source listed as Hobby Japan, 2017 May Issue Special Equipment & Features ;*Sub-Arm :While the Gusion Rebake uses Graze’s arms as its sub-arms as it was built in a hurry, the Gusion Rebake Full City’s sub-arms are specifically created for it. Furthermore, the sub-arms' power had been improved, giving it better performance in close-quarter combat. Each sub-arm is also equipped with a small shield at the back which can rotate around to function as knuckle guard.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book ;*Sight Mode :Thanks to the high sensitivity sensor in the head, the Sight Mode has high accuracy even when the suit is using four 120mm Long Range Rifles. ;*Long Range Flight Backpack Unit :The latest booster pack, the Gusion Rebake Full City is sandwiched between the unit's parts when using it. As it was built in a hurry, it uses the JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III's boosters. Armed with a detachable railgun, it allows a mobile suit to travel at extremely high speeds and traverse great distances in just a short amount of time. History Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City was first deployed in the space battle against Dawn Horizon Corps, where it was tasked to defend Isaribi and Hotarubi from hordes of Garm Rodis using four Long Range Rifles, and nearly bisecting a Garm Rodi with its Scissor-Variable Rear Armor before the enemy pilot surrendered. Later in the Arbrau-SAU war, Gusion Rebake Full City was deployed alongside Gundam Barbatos Lupus and some Shidens to assist Tekkadan's Earth Branch during the conflict. After Akihiro learns of Aston's death, he chased and defeated Galan Mossa, who was responsible for the death. However, Galan activated a self-destruct function inside his Geirail. Fortunately, Akihiro survived unscathed, with his MS receiving little damage. Gusion Rebake Full City was next deployed on Mars, where it attempted to stop the rampaging Mobile Armor Hashmal from reaching the city of Chryse. As Akihiro closed in on the mobile armor to get its attention, the limiter on his Alaya-Vijnana system activated, knocking him unconscious and disabling the suit from further action. It was subsequently deployed alongside the Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) and the Riden-Go on a rescue of the Turbines after they were framed by Gjallarhorn for transporting the illegal Dainsleif weapon. Together the trio help save the Turbines' escaping non-combatants from Gjallarhorn's indiscriminate assaults. As revenge for the assault on Tubines, leading to its disbandment and the death of Naze and Amida, Gusion Rebake Full City, along with the rest of Tekkadan, launched a attack on JPT Trust, which had conspired with Gjallahorn to eliminate the Turbines. After carrying out their vengeance, Gusion Rebake Full City would see action defending the Hotarubi and Isaribi while suporting McGillis Fareed's revolution within Gjallahorn. Both Tekkadan and McGillis were later forced to retreat to Tekkadan's Mars HQ. During its final deployment, the Gusion Rebake Full City were deployed alongside the organization's remaining mobile suits to help buy time as the other Tekkadan members escape the base. Eventually, only the Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City and Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex were left, as both Akihiro and Mikazuki managed to convinced the other mobile suits' pilots to escape as well. The suit was heavily damaged when the Arianrhod fleet launched an orbital bombardment using the Dainsleifs. Before succumbing to his injuries, Aikihiro managed to use the damaged Gusion Rebake Full City to kill Gjallahorn Seven Stars' member Iok Kujan, who had played a role in eliminating Turbines. Gallery ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 28) 01.jpg|Flying with four 120mm Long Range Rifle (Ep 28) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 28) 02.jpg|Sight Mode Face close up (Ep 28) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 28) 03.jpg|Normal Mode Face close up (Ep 28) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 28) 04.jpg|Attacking with Scissor-Variable Rear Armor (Ep 28) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 28) 05.jpg|Crushing with the Scissor-Variable Rear Armor (Ep 28) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 32) 01.jpg|Attacking with eyes shining (Ep 32) ASW-G-11 - Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City.jpg|Posing with Gusion Rebake Halberd (Ep 32) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 32) 02.jpg|Firing Rocket Gun (Ep 32) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 32) 03.jpg|Vs. Geirail (Ep 32) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 32) 04.jpg|Punching Geirail (Ep 32) ASW-G-11 - Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 32) 02.JPG|Crushing with Scissor-Variable Rear Armor (Ep 32) ASW-G-11 - Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 32) 03.jpg|Aftermath of the attack with the Scissor-Variable Rear Armor (1) (Ep 32) ASW-G-11 - Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Aiming Mode).jpg|Sight Mode with two Smoothbore Cannons (Ep 37) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City - Gusion Rebake Halberd (episode 42).jpg|Attacking with Gusion Rebake Halberd (Ep 42) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City - Scissor-Variable Rear Armor (episode 42) (3).jpg|Aftermath of the attack with the Scissor-Variable Rear Armor (2) (Ep 42) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City - 120mm Long Range Rifle (1).jpg|Wielding four 120mm Long Range Rifle (Ep 45) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City - 120mm Long Range Rifle (4).jpg|In front of Isaribi (Ep 45) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City - 120mm Long Range Rifle (5).jpg|In front of Hotarubi (Ep 45) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 50) Close up (1).jpg|Close up (Ep 50) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 50) Close up (2).jpg|Close up (2) (Ep 50) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 50) Gusion Rebake Halberd.jpg|Attacking with Gusion Rebake Halberd (2) (Ep 50) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 50) Close up (3).jpg|Shining eyes (Ep 50) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 50) Close up (4).jpg|After Dainsleif bombardment (Ep 50) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 50) Close up (6).jpg|Punching (Ep 50) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 50) Close up (7).jpg|Close up of damages (Ep 50) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 50) Close up (8).jpg|Falling before a Graze (Ep 50) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 50) Close up (9).jpg|Close up of damages (2) (Ep 50) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 50) Close up (10).jpg|Crushing Iok Kujan's Graze Commander Type with the Scissor-Variable Rear Armor (Ep 50) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 50) Close up (11).jpg|Crushing Iok Kujan's Graze Commander Type with the Scissor-Variable Rear Armor (2) (Ep 50) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 50) Close up (12).jpg|Close Up (3) (Ep 50) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 50) Close up (13).jpg|Defeat (Ep 50) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Gundam Try Age).jpg|Try Age artwork ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (MS Archives).jpg|Art from Mobile Suit Archives Vol.003 Gunpla HG GundamGusionRebakeFullCity.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (2016): box art HG Tekkadan Complete Set.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Tekkadan Complete Set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Notes & Trivia *Gusion is the 11th demon of the Ars Goetia. *Full City is reference to Full City Roast. References External Links *Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City on Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS(Official Site)